


I Want to Believe in Her

by McKat



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The X-Files
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Crossover, First Kiss, First Time, First Time (Implied), Fluff, Implied Smut, JUST KISS ALREADY, Multi, Relationship Advice, alternating pov, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKat/pseuds/McKat
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are pulled into an alternate universe where they meet Scully and Mulder. Is something more sinister at work than the Doctor's driving skills?disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the X Files (but a girl can dream, right?)[the title is a combination of "I want to believe" (Fox Mulder's poster) and "if I believe in one thing... I believe in her" (Tenth Doctor)]





	1. Chapter 1

**The Doctor**

“Doctor? Is it supposed to make that noise?”

I looked up at Rose, who was looking pretty scared with her knuckles white around the railing surrounding the console. The noise she was referring to was a grinding noise that sounded like the TARDIS was being slid through a metal tube barely big enough for her.

“Um, yes, absolutely. But just to be safe, sit down and buckle up please.”

She nodded and sat in the seat, buckling up. I turned back to the console, trying to land her safely. “Come on, old girl, what’s wrong?” I ran over to the screen. “That’s not good. Oh no.”

Rose must’ve heard me. “Doctor? What’s going on?”

“Um… we may be getting pulled into an alternate universe. _May_ ,” I added quickly when her eyes widened. “Just sit tight.”

“Brilliant,” she muttered under her breath.

I ignored her sarcasm and worked on not getting us killed.

****  
Scully** **

“Mulder, it’s me.”

“Hey, Scully, what’s wrong? It’s early.” His voice was groggy with sleep. Must have just woken up. I hated to wake him, goodness knew he didn’t get near enough sleep, but this was important.

“Mulder, it’s seven thirty. You slept in.”

He swore under his breath. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“Great, but that’s not what I called you about.”

“What’s up?”

“Did you order a fifties police box?”

“A what?”

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’... Okay, get here fast. Something’s up.”

“I’ll say. Scratch that, I’ll be there in ten.

“Please be careful.”

“Aw, Scully, you do care,”

“Shut up and get over here.” I hung up and inspected the box. I knew what police boxes were, I’d read about them somewhere at some point and a bright blue box kind of sticks out in your memory. Just like it draws attention when it’s beside your office door. I was about to push the door open to see if there was something inside when the door was flung open and a man was running me over chased by a blast of smoke.

“- so sorry!” he screamed behind him. He didn’t see me until I’d been knocked on the ground. “Oh, sorry.” He turned around and took a young blonde girl’s hand, helping her out. She was coughing really hard, her eyes watering.

“I’m fine, help the woman up.” She waved him away.

I found my voice eventually. “What…” Okay, sort of found my voice.

The pair looked down at me and the man knelt, helping me to my feet. He was tall with spiky brown hair and a slim suit. She wasn’t as tall, but still taller than me. They both spoke with accents. English.

“Who… who are you?”

“Oh, sorry.” He pulled a small billfold out of his pocket and opened it, showing me…

“What’s that?”

“My credentials.”

I crossed my arms and my eyebrow shot up in a manner I’d perfected whenever Mulder was on one of his crazy theories. “It’s blank.”

The Brits (that’s what they’d become in my head) looked at each other with wide eyes.

“Sorry,” the girl said, “but who’re you?"

I pulled out my badge. “Dana Scully. As you’ll notice, my badge is real.”

She slapped his arm and he looked at her, both grinning like idiots.

“It’s sarcasm, not anything to get that excited about.”

They seemed to remember I was there. “Right, of course,” the man said, “sorry. I’m John Smith with Homeland Security. This is my partner, Rose Tyler. Apologies, my partner here enjoys switching my badge out with blank paper.” He finished with a glare at the girl who simply shrugged.

“What’s Homeland doing here?”

I was cut off by a door slamming open down the hall. I turned and rolled my eyes. “Mulder, there you are.”

He gave me one of his infuriating smiles that likened him to a puppy. “Sorry, Scully. Power blinked and turned my alarm off.” He looked at the police box. “What’s going on?”

I turned to the Brits. His mouth was open wide enough to catch a fly (likely to happen in our basement). The blonde girl was looking Mulder up and down with an expression I’d seen on many women we talked to. The one that always made me angry for some reason. He was handsome, I knew that, but something about how girls were always all over him ticked me off. But I pushed it down like always.

“That’s a very good question.” I looked back to Mulder. “He says he’s here with Homeland.” The unspoken _why is Homeland here what did you do now_ hanging in the air.

He shrugged in response to my unspoken question.

“Here we are,” the man said, pulling out a billfold and showing the inside to Mulder. “My credentials.”

Mulder took on an expression almost identical to the one I’d made. “It’s blank.”

 

**Mulder**

I led the pair into the office and gestured to a pair of seats. I sat in my roller-chair and Scully perched on her desk where she usually did.

“So who are you two _really_ ,” she asked.

“That’s a complicated question,” the man that was most probably not John Smith answered.

I smirked. “Try us.”

He sighed and looked at me. “I’m the Doctor. I’m from a planet called ‘Gallifrey.’ That box is my ship. The TARDIS. Rose here is my companion. We travel around, save a few lives, get in some trouble. We’re here because something pulled us to this universe from ours. I don’t know what yet, but it really did a number on my ship. Anyways, that’s who we are.”

I looked at Scully who nodded toward the door. We stood and stepped out. She closed the door behind her and turned to me. “Please tell me you think that man’s insane.”

I sighed, looking down at her. “Scully, I’ve been awake all of about twenty minutes. Cut me some slack here.”

She shot me a glare that made her seem a lot taller than she was. “You’ve got to be kidding me. An alien? From an alternate universe?”

I shrugged. “He seemed pretty convinced.”

“Then he’s insane. I could’ve told you that.”

“Scully, calm down a bit here. I suppose we could find out…” I trailed off with a nod to the box.

She sighed. “Fine. All it’s gonna be is a wooden box. Maybe have a phone in it.”

I grinned and pushed the door open, coughing on a cloud of smoke that came out. I waved it away and stepped in.

 

**Rose**

“I bet they’ll walk in,” the Doctor said, grinning wide enough to show off his teeth.

“Oh I’m sure they will. Can you believe it? Scully and Mulder!”

“I know! I watched every episode of that show. Look!” He pointed at the ceiling above the chair.

I looked and saw about a dozen pencils sticking from the ceiling. “What in the world?”

The Doctor shrugged. “He gets bored.” He looked at something behind the desk. “Rose…”

I looked from the ceiling to where he was pointing. It was a poster with a blurry photo of a UFO and said “I want to believe” in large white letters. “That… that’s the poster, isn’t it?”

He nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

I smiled. “Should we go out with them?”

“Nah, they’ll be here in 3... 2… 1…”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Scully**

“Oh my gosh…”

I looked around at the room we were standing in. It was huge and dome-shaped with a large console-looking thing in the center. The walls had lights and were led up by coral-esque structures. The console had a cylinder going up to the top of the ceiling and there were rails around it, one with what looked like a car seat. I looked to Mulder to see if he was seeing this, too.

If his face was to judge from, he was. His eyes were wide and he was looking around wildly. “Scully… Do you see this?”

I nodded. “We may need to talk to those two.”

He nodded and left, looking around the box. I walked out with him and looked as well. It was impossible for there to be that much room inside the small box. We turned and walked in the office.

“... Now.” The Brits were smiling as he seemed to finish a countdown to when we’d come back in.

“What on Earth is that thing?’ I asked.

The man smiled. “Not exactly the best choice of words.”

“Right,” I said. “You’re an alien.”

He nodded, smiling wider. “Call me ‘the Doctor.’”

Mulder frowned, leaning back against the doorframe. “So you’re really an alien? And that’s your ship out there?”

He nodded. “That’s right. She’s a beauty isn’t she?”

“How does that work? The whole bigger-inside-than-outside thing?”

The girl grinned. “Oh, can I explain? I think I know how.”

The man was practically beaming with pride. “Have at it, Rose.”

She got a far-off look in her eyes as though she were recalling something complicated. “It’s Time Lord technology. They’re able to fold dimensions in a way that they fit in a smaller space. The TARDIS is a dimension folded in on itself so it’s infinitely large, but fits in a small space. It’s a police box because there’s a part, the chameleon circuit, that broke when the ship was in the fifties so it’s been like that since. It’s supposed to be really easy to ignore, but I guess being in another universe does that to it…?” She trailed off looking at the man.

He shrugged. “Sure, sounds good.”

Mulder looked at me, silently asking if the science checked out. I shrugged. Theoretically, it could work.

He nodded and looked back at them. “So what’s going on? How’d you get here?”

The Doctor smiled.

 

**The Doctor**

“We were on our way to see the Beatles when the TARDIS started making a weird noise. According to the screen we were being, for lack of a better word, _sucked_ into this universe. I landed her here. She’s pretty much exhausted from it. So we got out and met you. I don’t know what caused it, but whatever it was it seemed pretty rudimentary. It was actually probably more a side effect of something else happening than it was the actual intention. But the thing is... “ I sighed. “It picked up as a cry for help.”

Scully nodded. “So something here got in trouble and sent out a distress call?”

I nodded. “What I don’t know is how it was able to breach into our universe and then how it sucked us over here.”

She nodded and looked away, thinking. I couldn’t help notice how brilliant she was. It was amazing to watch, really.

Rose spoke up, voice shaky. I hadn’t told her about the distress call. “Anyways, we’re stuck here until the TARDIS can go.” She focused on Mulder and hardly looked at me.

“That’ll be a pretty good while though.” I sighed. “It’ll take her a while to recharge from crossing universes, and she’ll have to be fully ready to be able to do it again.”

From her spot by the door, Scully looked out at the TARDIS. “Well what’ll we do with it until then? A bright blue police box isn’t exactly inconspicuous in an FBI office.”

“Oh, she’ll be strong enough for me to move her somewhere soon. Um, do you know of anywhere we can put her? Somewhere no one but us will see her?”

Mulder nodded. “My apartment. No one ever goes there but Scully and me.”

“Are you sure you’ll have room for her?”

He nodded.

“Sounds good then. I’m gonna go out and check on her.” I stood and looked for Rose to follow, but she stayed sitting. I nodded to myself and went out.

Mulder followed. “Um, can I maybe, uh, come out too?” He could barely form words around his excitement.

I couldn’t help but smile. “Sure. Just, you know, don’t touch anything.”

 

**Rose**

I sat in the chair with Scully standing by the doorway, looking at me. But I didn’t pay much attention. A distress signal? Why didn’t he tell me? I knew he didn’t tell me everything, but that could’ve had something to do with what was happening. That could’ve been important.

I looked up and realized Scully had been looking at me. “Yes?”

Scully kept looking at me. “How long have you two been together?”

“We’ve travelled together for a year or two I think… it’s hard to keep track with all the time travel.”

“I mean as a relationship.”

“What?! No, we’re not - no.”

She chuckled. “Could’ve fooled me. The way you look at each other.”

“How about the way you and Mulder look at each other?”

She actually blushed and looked at the ground for a minute before looking up at me. “You really think he looks at me like that?”

I smiled. “Oh trust me. He does.”

“So does your Doctor.”

It was my turn to blush. “I’ve kissed him.”

She looked confused. “You what?”

“I was possessed by an alien. I was aware and felt and saw everything.”

“And the alien kissed him in your body?”

“Yep. I’m not sure why. He is pretty handsome, though…”

She smiled. “Well you’re not wrong.”

“So’s Mulder.”

She bit her lip and looked at the ground. “I haven’t really thought about it.”

“Oh come on, Scully!” I laughed. “I’m not buying that for a second.”

She shrugged, blushing darker. “Okay… maybe I have…”

“How long have you been working together?”

She counted in her head. “About four years I think."

I nodded. I didn’t know much about the show, but I figured that meant we were in about season four.

“What was it like at the beginning?”

She smiled. “Well, the first case - wait, I can’t tell you!”

I laughed. “What am I gonna do with classified information? I’m only gonna be here for a little while.”

She thought about it and must’ve decided she needed to talk to someone about it. “Well, the first case we had, the ones about to die had a couple bumps appear on their skin. We did some investigating and didn’t find anything that didn’t bring up more questions. We went to the hotel and  then I was about to get in the shower when I saw I had the same bumps. So I put on a robe and went to his room to see what he thought.”

I cut her off with a laugh. “In just a robe?!”

“I was wearing underwear and a bra…” She spoke weakly, clearly embarrassed.

I stopped laughing and gestured for her to continue.

“Well, it turned out it was just mosquito bites. And I was relieved. And I hugged him.”

“In just a robe? Wait, where were these bites?”

“My lower back,” she said quietly.

“Like, _lower_ lower back?”

“A little bit above my waist if that’s what you mean.”

I smiled. “Go on. You were barely dressed and hugging your hot new coworker?”

She blushed. “Anyways, he hugged back and I was shaking so he let me lie down on his bed and he sat beside the bed and told me about why he does this.”

“And why is that?”

“I’m not sure if I should tell.”

I nodded my understanding. “So is that when you fell in love?”

She bit her lip and stared at the floor.

“Well that’s certainly a yes.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t deny it.”

“Swear you won’t tell?”

I nodded, amazed I was having girl talk with Dana Scully. “Pinky promise.”

She laughed. “I feel like a teenager.”

I smiled. “Same here.”

“I wonder if the guys are okay.”

I chuckled. “As long as Mulder doesn’t touch the TARDIS, they’re fine.”

 

**Mulder**

The Doctor walked inside the TARDIS and I followed slowly, looking around. It was still amazing even if the girl, Rose, had explained how it worked.

The Doctor watched me and smiled. “Beautiful, isn't she?”

“Yeah, she is.” I walked towards the console. “So what're you going to check?”

“Just going to see if she looks able to move.”

I nodded. “Does she?”

“At first glance, yes.” He started running around the console, throwing switches and pressing buttons. Then he stopped in front of a screen and looked at it for a second.

I walked over. “Good news?”

He nodded. “I can't be sure unless I were to _actually_ fly her, but everything seems good.”

“Sounds good. So her energy is just depleted or whatever?”

“Looks like it. We’ll be out of your hair in no time.” He smiled triumphantly.

I nodded and looked towards the door. “So what's the deal with you and Rose? I couldn't help wondering.”

He pressed his mouth into a line and looked down at his Converse. “That's somewhat complicated.”

I barked a laugh. “Try me.”

He sighed. “I’m a Time Lord. One of the things that makes us different from humans is that when something kills our body, we can regenerate. This is my tenth body. She met me in my ninth. It wasn’t long after a large war. The Time War. My people against a race of destroyers called ‘Daleks.’ I was the only survivor. So I was lost. I can admit that now. I was wandering, lost, and I landed in London. There was this being, the Nestene Consciousness, that could control plastic.I was in this shop after it closed and was down in the basement. Suddenly the mannequins all began to move so I went to see why… and there was this girl. She was trying to threaten these mannequins, even though she was scared. So, naturally, I ran to her, grabbed her hand, and whispered for her to run. And we did. We ran. And she was brilliant. She helped me defeat the Nestene Consciousness. Saved my life, actually. And then she was going to go. But I didn’t want her to go. So I asked her to come with me. And she did.”

As he told his story, he was looking past me at something, but his eyes weren’t focused. He was smiling at the memories, but suddenly his face darkened.

“We went to different places and eventually got in trouble. It turned out that there was an army of Daleks that survived and they were going to destroy Earth in the future. So I sent her away. I’d already thought she was dead earlier and I couldn’t take that again. So I tricked her. Made her go to the TARDIS and then sent it back to her time and made it so it couldn’t return. I knew I was going to die. But she didn’t have to. I was about to die when the TARDIS appeared. It was impossible. Entirely impossible. But there it was. And she stepped out and I saw that she had opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed Time Energy. She became what we called the Bad Wolf. She had control over all of time. She used it and destroyed the Daleks, saving Earth. But the knowledge was killing her. So I kissed her and absorbed the energy. She doesn’t remember…” he trailed off, looking sad. After a moment he seemed to remember where he was and continued his story.

“Then the Time Energy was killing me. So I regenerated.” He gestured to himself, smiling. “It took her a bit to get used to it, of course. But eventually she did and we kept on travelling. There was one time that we ran into an alien that possessed her… and she kissed me. I know Rose remembers it because I was possessed by her too and I remember it. But we’ve never talked about it.”

“But you clearly want to.”

He looked at me for the first time since he started. “What do you mean?”

“You have feelings for her. So why haven’t you said anything to her about it?”

He frowned and looked down. “I don’t know.”

I chuckled a little. “Look, I’m crap when it comes to talking about this stuff. But if you don’t say anything… you may lose her.” I was staring past him at the cylinder thing, but I realized I wasn’t seeing it and shook my head. “Anyways. Just something to think about.” I turned and started for the door.

He nodded. “Thank you, Mulder.”

I nodded in response and left. I’d realized he wasn’t the only one that needed that advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading and please leave feedback in the comments. Kudos are always appreciated, just sayin' :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Scully**

Mulder came into the office, standing beside me. “He said everything looks okay.”  
“Good, is he coming in?”  
I was answered when the Doctor came in. He looked at Rose and I smiled a little. Then he looked at us, grinning. “Do you guys want to go for a ride in a spaceship?”  
I looked at Mulder and he seemed fit to burst. “Can we?!”  
We all laughed at his outburst and he blushed a little. I playfully elbowed him and he looked down at me smiling a little.  
The Doctor grinned at us. “Of course. Come on.”  
We went out into the TARDIS, Mulder bouncing on his toes.  
Rose sat on the seat and we stood near her, looking around. She chuckled. “You’ll wanna sit.”  
I looked at the seat and saw there was only room for one of us to sit. The Doctor was busy at the console and Rose was watching him, but if I didn’t know better I’d say she was smirking. I looked at Mulder and he seemed to be aware of the predicament.  
“Um… I guess since you’re so much smaller than me… you could sit in my lap?” His face was slightly red and I knew mine was as well.  
“Yeah, that’d be best.”  
He sat and I perched on his knees awkwardly, most of my weight still on my toes. Rose noticed and laughed. Before I could ask why, the entire room lurched and I fell backwards. A few minutes later we stopped and I opened my eyes, realizing I’d squeezed them shut. I also realized that my back was pressed fully against his chest and my hands were squeezing his arms which were wrapped around my waist.  
I looked over my shoulder at him. He seemed to be realizing our situation and he quickly let go of my waist as I let go of his arms. I tried to stand but lost my balance, falling back onto him. I looked up and saw he was blushing and looking away from me, squirming a little.  
“Sorry,” I said quickly and tried to stand again. Luckily Rose had walked to stand in front of us and put a hand out to pull me up. I took her arm gratefully and pulled to a standing position.  
I looked at the console and saw the Doctor running around before stopping and looking at a screen.  
Rose was watching, too. “Did it work?”  
He smiled. “Let’s see!”

**Rose**

I helped Scully stand and looked at Mulder. Something about having Scully in his lap apparently made him incapable of basic motor functions for a moment. He shook it off, though, and stood. We walked out of the TARDIS into a small apartment.  
Mulder came out and looked around the kitchen we were parked beside. “Sorry about the mess. Wasn't really expecting company…”  
Scully shook her head and then turned to us. “So roughly how long will it take?”  
The Doctor thought for a minute. “Not really sure. A couple days at least.”  
She nodded. “Well what do we do now?”  
“Well,” the Doctor started, “I guess you two should go back to work. Rose and I will stay here and keep an eye on the TARDIS.  
I smiled. “Which means he’s going to fiddle around with it and I'm going to make sure he doesn't get hurt too badly.”  
He nodded.  
Mulder thought for a second. “Okay. Well if you guys need anything-”  
I cut him off with a gesture to the TARDIS. “Infinite spaceship, remember? I think we’ll be fine.”  
They nodded and left to go back to work.  
I turned to the Doctor. “So what will you work on?”  
He shrugged. “I was thinking we could do some investigating.” He raised his eyebrows mischievously.  
I couldn't help but smile. “I don't see why not.”

**Mulder**

Scully and I left my apartment in an awkward silence. Once we got a cab for the office, she turned to me. “Mulder, I wanted to tell you something.”  
I looked down at my feet, my face heating up. “If this is about my reaction to you sitting in my lap, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to-”  
“What? No. That’s not it.”  
I sighed and met her eyes. “Okay. Sorry, what was it?”  
For one of the first times since I met her, she seemed awkward. “I, um… was just wondering…” She seemed to be having trouble with her words. I put a hand on hers.  
“Scully, whatever it is, you can tell me.”  
She nodded, looking at our hands. Physical contact between us was entirely normal, ever since we met. But she was looking at our hands like it was strange. Before I could ask, she took a deep breath.  
“Mulder, I... “ she sighed. “I think I’m in love with you,” she whispered.  
I stared at her, unable to pull my eyes away. She noticed I was quiet and looked up, something that looked a lot like fear in her eyes. “If you don’t feel the same, I understand…” She started pulling her hand away before I snapped out of it and held it.  
“Scully, I do.”  
“You… you do... what?”  
“I feel the same. I love you.”  
She nodded. “You do?”  
I couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Of course I do, Scully.”  
She sighed in relief. “I was afraid you’d be mad at me but I had to say it…”  
“In case I lost you,” I finished.  
She nodded sadly. “Exactly.”  
I smiled. “I take it you and Rose had a discussion.”  
“As did you and the Doctor,” she countered.  
I nodded. “Well now that that’s settled…” I looked up to her. “Now what?”  
She shrugged and I realized that we were sitting very close. There was only a few inches between our faces and my hand was still on hers between us. Without thinking, I found myself leaning in. She realized what was happening and was leaning in as well. Then there was only an inch between us and she was tilting her face to the side.Then there was a fraction of an inch and she was closing her eyes.  
Then the cab stopped and someone was knocking on the divider, making us jump away from each other. I looked out the window and saw that we’d arrived. I mentally cursed myself for living so close to work. I looked to Scully and her face was pink (as I knew mine must’ve been) and angled away from me so I could only see her profile. I paid the driver and we walked inside, keeping a reasonable distance between us, and walked down to the basement.

**The Doctor**

Rose and I grabbed a cab to the FBI office (which, luckily, was in the same place in this universe) and sat silently in the back.  
Eventually I couldn't take it. “Rose? I'm so, so sorry that I didn't tell you about the distress call.”  
She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “It's just… that could have been important to know.”  
I shook my head. “I got the alert before we got pulled through to here. I didn't know that we'd end up here. And then… well… I was trying to navigate us into an alternate universe against our will without getting us killed.” I shrugged, frowning slightly.  
“Oh. I'm… I'm sorry, Doctor. But… why didn't you tell me about it anyways?”  
I sighed and put my hand on one of hers. “Because, Rose, I knew you'd want to try and help, no matter the personal cost. And I… I was afraid of what might happen in another universe.”  
She frowned. “But in Pete’s World we were okay, right?”  
I nodded. “Yes, but I was honestly shocked. And I wasn't sure how the old girl would take it if we went through universes again so soon.”  
“So you didn't tell me because you thought I'd dull if you said no to helping?”  
“No, Rose, not at all. Because I didn't want you to choose between us and whatever creature it was. Even if I'd have said no, I didn't want you to think there was something we could've done. Because you're so… you're so human. You would've been so upset over it. And I didn't want that. I hate seeing you upset.”  
She nodded silently. “I understand.”  
I slowly moved my hand, figuring she was mad. She surprised me by holding it tighter. Before I could entirely register, she'd pulled me into a tight hug and buried her face in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and put a hand in her hair.  
We sat like that in silence for some time before the cab stopped. We climbed out and gave him money before entering the building with nothing remotely resembling a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for making it through my ramblings this far! I've got at least 5 other stories that I should really be working on, but this one is more fun. Feel free to leave comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst, sorry. But it'll get better.

**Scully**

Mulder sat at his desk chair, looking up at the pencils on the ceiling. I was going through files looking for anything about alternate universes or things that were bigger on the inside. He’d tried explaining to her that there was no need because nothing was there that'd be of any help.

  
Finally I walked over and sat on the desk. He’d leaned back and closed his eyes and stayed like that.

  
“So it looks like you were right.” I sighed as I admitted defeat.

  
He chuckled. “It's been known to happen occasionally.”

  
I rolled my eyes and sighed. “Um… Mulder? About the cab ride over here?” I bit my lip, deciding to tell him what had been on my mind.

  
He jerked up and sat up straighter, looking at me. “Yeah?”

  
I took a deep breath. “Are we just going to pretend that didn't happen?”

  
He looked at the desk and spoke slowly. “If you want to, then okay-”

  
I cut him off. “No, I don't want to. If… if you meant it, that is.”

  
He stood up slowly and stepped closer. “I meant it.”

  
I looked up and nodded. “So did I.”

  
He smiled. “So now what?”

  
I shrugged. Then he leaned in and I realized with a jolt that he was planning on kissing me. As soon as I'd made the realization, the phone rang. I sighed and answered it. After a minute I hung up and rolled my eyes, cursing under my breath.

  
“What is it?”

  
“You'll never guess who got caught by security.”

  
He sighed and we both started for the security office. 

**Rose**

To be quite frank, I didn't remember a flipping thing. The Doctor and I were investigating what caused us to be pulled into this universe and decided to start at the FBI Headquarters. We went through security with no problems and walked around. We were in an office when suddenly we were in a security office with Scully and Mulder and an officer staring at us.

  
I realized the officer was talking to them. “- found ‘em outside an office. Prolly snoopin’ ‘round. Dunno what they thought they'd find. But somethin’ knocked ‘em out real good. Got ‘em into those wheelchairs and rolled ‘em down 'ere and they didn't e’en stir. Oh, ‘til now.”

  
I realized they had seen I was awake. I looked around for the Doctor and relaxed when I saw he was in a wheelchair beside mine, still asleep but starting to stir.

  
I looked at Scully and Mulder and the security guard with the heavy accent. Southern American, clearly.

  
They had turned their attention back to each other. “How'd you know to call us?” Scully asked.

  
The guard shrugged. “The girl was talking in her sleep. Somethin’ or other about ‘doctor’ and ‘alien.’ Seein’ how you two deal with aliens and you're a doc, ma’am, I figured y’all’d know what to do with ‘em.”

  
Mulder smiled. “Thanks, Jones. We’ve got them from here.”

  
The officer, Jones, nodded and left. Mulder walked over to me. “Rose? Are you awake?”

  
I nodded. “M’ head’s still fuzzy… but ‘side from that,” I yawned. “Think ‘m okay. Thanks.” I shook my head a little to try and wake up a bit more and hopefully drop the heavy London accent that was coming out.

  
Mulder smiled and nodded, then turned to the Doctor, who snapped awake.  
“Hm… Rose?!” He looked around in a panic, but then saw me and relaxed. “You're okay.”

  
I nodded. “We got knocked out by something. I don't remember anything. Do you?”

  
He stayed silent for a long minute. Then he shook his head. “Nothing.” He then seemed to see Scully and Mulder for the first time since waking up. “What's going on?”

  
Scully ran him back through the recent events, but I was distracted by the Doctor.

  
More specifically, the look on his face when asked what he remembered.  
And the way he was clearly lying when he said “nothing.”

**Mulder**

After explaining to security that Rose and the Doctor were not a threat to national security and were working with us, Scully and I took off for the rest of the day and took them to my apartment. We ended up needing two cabs. Originally, I was going to go with the Doctor and Scully with Rose. But the Doctor refused to leave Rose's side.

  
Scully and I rode in silence. We knew that something had shaken the Doctor. Rose seemed not to remember it, and that was probably a blessing.

  
We reached my apartment and they weren't far behind. They came out with the Doctor still clearly worried about something and Rose clearly worried about him. We went up to apartment forty-two in silence and he went straight to the TARDIS. Rose sat on the couch. I looked at Scully and we silently split up, me to the couch and her to the TARDIS.  
I sat on the couch beside her, careful not to sit too close.

  
She looked up at me. “Something happened.”

  
I nodded.

  
“And I don't remember. But he does.”

  
I nodded again.

  
She sighed and put her hands over her face. “He won't tell me. He gets like this sometimes. When he thinks I'm too fragile to know what's going on or something. I wish he'd just tell me.”

  
I sighed and gently put a hand on her shoulder. She leaned into it slightly.  
“Rose, I've not known you guys very long at all. But I know that the Doctor, he really cares for you. Correct me if I'm wrong, but he's had people before you, right?”

  
She looked up at me. “How did you know that? Did he tell you?”

  
I shook my head. “I just figured. I know he regenerates and he's very old, so I thought it'd be a safe bet.”

  
She nodded slowly. “I don't know how many. He never talks about them.”

  
I sighed. “So, maybe he's lost some of them. Maybe he's afraid of losing you.”  
She looked at her feet silently for a while. Then back up at me. “I… I think you may be right. I don't like it, but I think you're right.”

  
I smiled. “It happens occasionally.”  
She smiled and kissed my cheek. “I need to talk to him. And you need to talk to Scully.”

  
I blushed. Whether from the kiss or her observation, I wasn't entirely sure. “Why do you say that?”

  
She laughed and her face lit up in a way I hadn't seen before. “I can tell. You like her, have you told her?”

  
I nodded. “I did.”

  
She smiled. “Good. So what's still going on between you two?”

  
I sighed. “Well, we have been trying to kiss for a little while…” I felt my blush growing.

  
She smiled wider. “Well when she comes in here, go get her tiger.”

  
Yeah, my face was probably rivaling a tomato. “No I don't know if she'd want that.”

  
She scoffed. “I'm sure she’ll be okay with it.”

  
“Maybe. I don't know.”

  
“I do.”

  
Before I could argue, Scully stepped out of the TARDIS. I looked to Rose and she waved for me to go to her. I stood and walked across to Scully.

  
“Mulder, is everything okay?” She saw me walking over.

  
“Scully, I…” I trailed off, not able to think of words. Not while I was thinking about her like that. I took a breath and leaned in slowly, giving her time to pull away.

  
She didn't.

  
I closed my eyes once I realized it was actually going to happen and then our lips finally touched. It was chaste and quick, but when I pulled back we were both breathless.

  
“Scully-”

  
She cut me off by throwing her arms around my neck and pulling me back into another one. I kissed her back just as deeply as she was kissing me. My arms found her waist and wrapped around it, pulling her against me.

  
The second kiss was far more passionate than the first and when we finally pulled apart, she looked at me with a smirk. “It took you long enough, Mulder,” she whispered.

  
I couldn't help but chuckle. “Far… far too long.”

  
She smiled and we heard someone clear their throat. I looked back and saw Rose and the Doctor sitting on the couch, neither with anything resembling personal space.

  
Rose was laughing and gave me a thumbs up, and I felt myself blush again.

  
Scully rolled her eyes. “Oh you two just go ahead and kiss already!”

  
They both looked at each other with wide eyes. The Doctor started to object but Rose grabbed his shirt in a fist and pulled him into a kiss. He stood still for a second, then kissed her back.

  
I looked back at Scully, slightly embarrassed to be watching them. She was smiling and shaking her head. “How did they manage to stay off of each other this long?”

  
I shrugged and looked back at the couple. They'd actually fallen back to lie on the couch and, while they seemed to be keeping their clothes on, they were obviously very much preoccupied with each other.

  
I looked back at Scully and she laughed, the sound reminding the two that we were there. They sat up, red faced and looking anywhere except us and each other. “Um… Rose? I need some help with something. In the TARDIS.”

  
She nodded and they both stood and walked into the box.

  
Scully smirked. “Mulder… I need some help.”

  
I smiled. “You do?”

  
She nodded and started walking. “In your bedroom…”

  
“I, uh, don't really have a bed…” I frowned.

  
Scully simply shrugged and grabbed my hand to drag me after her. “Then on your couch.”

  
I smiled and followed. 

**The Doctor**

I was in the TARDIS when Scully walked in and came up beside me.

  
“Doctor? What… what do you remember?”

  
I sighed, staring at the console. “We went into an office and looked around. I don't know whose office. But there was a file on the desk. They… they'd shot down a UFO when we got sucked through. The ship is what sent out the distress signal. The ship crashing must have sent out a wave that sucked us here. We were in Cardiff, that's what caused us to be pulled through. We were by the rift. And we got pulled across.”

  
I knew she didn't follow much of what I said, but she clearly got the basics. “What happened then?"

  
I shook my head. “We… I blacked out. Then we were with you guys. I don't know.”

  
She nodded. “I'm sorry, Doctor.”

  
I walked over and sat on the seat. She walked over and put an arm around my shoulders. “You should tell Rose.”

  
“She doesn't need to know.”

  
“Yes. She does.”

  
I sighed. “But… how… how do I tell her?”

  
“Like you told me.”

  
I nodded. “Thank you, Scully.”

  
She smiled. “She loves you, you know.”

  
I looked down. “You must be mistaken.”

  
“I'm not.”

  
“How… no. No way.”

  
She laughed. “Whatever. But you love her, too.”

  
“How do you…?”

  
She looked almost patronized. “I'm not blind. That's how I know.”

  
I smiled, shaking my head. “It's… it's ridiculous. I'm ancient and she's…”

  
“She's your Rose.”

  
I nodded. “I guess you're right. She's she's my Rose.” Something about saying it made me smile ridiculously large.

  
We eventually went back out and Mulder kissed Scully almost as soon as she got out. I looked at Rose, looking very pleased with herself. I sat beside her and she leaned on my shoulder. “Cute couple.”

  
I smiled and nodded, putting my arm around her shoulders.

  
They eventually pulled apart and, the next thing I knew, Rose was kissing me. I kissed her back and we fell back so we were lying on the couch with her on top of me. I found that I rather liked it.

  
We'd been kissing for quite some time when Scully laughed and pulled us back to reality. I shot up with a red face, knowing Rose was probably in a similar state.

  
But I'd waited long enough.

  
“Rose? I need some help with something. In the TARDIS.”

  
We walked into the ship and right inside the door she spoke. “I'm sorry, Doctor. I probably shouldn't've -” I cut her off with a kiss, pressing her back against the inside of the door.

  
“You really, really should've.”

  
She smiled and kissed me again.

  
The rest… well… that's between Rose and me.

  
And, well, maybe the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, thank you for reading! I mean it, thank you so much.  
> More to come soon, but probably just another chapter or two.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh. This has been loads of fun to write and thanks to everyone that's read!  
> If you liked this then please check out my other work "Holmes and Tyler"  
> 

**Scully**

When I woke up the next morning, I was confused.  _Where am I? Who's this? What happened?_

After a minute I remembered what happened the night before and smiled, leaning back into Mulder.

"Morning, Scully."

"Morning, Mulder."

We were on his couch under a blanket with clothes strewn about. 

"So... That happened."

I laughed. "It did."

I heard the smile in his voice. "Took us long enough."

I turned to him. "It did."

He kissed me and then started pulling clothes on. I sat back and enjoyed my view. 

"So..." I said after a minute. "What do you think the other two are up to?"

"No idea."

I shrugged and started pulling on my own clothes. Once I got them on he was dressed and making breakfast. I walked behind him and put my arms around his waist and buried my head between his shoulder blades. "Whatcha cookin'?"

"Eggs. Because that's kinda all I have."

I smiled. "Eggs sound great then."

He leaned back into me slightly. 

A second later someone walked in and I jumped away. I was suddenly afraid that my hair looked terrible, but sighed in relief when Rose walked in. Of course, she was completely awake and wearing clean clothes with her hair fixed neatly and makeup perfectly done. She was one of those girls. It really wasn't fair.

"Morning, you two." She looked at me and then Mulder, smirking. She could probably guess what happened. She seemed perceptive like that.

"Morning, Rose. Coffee?" 

She shook her head. "No, thank you. I don't really drink the stuff."

I shrugged and started myself a mug. "Suit yourself." I myself needed the shot of caffeine in the mornings.

"Could you-" Mulder looked up at me and stopped when he saw I had two mugs out. "Right. Thanks."

I smiled and started his coffee maker. "So, Rose, where's the Doctor?"

She shrugged. "Looking at something on the TARDIS console. I figured I may as well leave him to it seeing as I had no idea what he was doing."

I nodded. Mulder turned the eye of the stove off and looked at me. "I'm gonna let these cool off and go change."

I scrunched my nose. "Lucky."

"I may have some older stuff you can wear." 

I shot him a glare and pointedly gestured to his six-foot-something height and then at my five-foot-two height. He chuckled. "Yeah, right."

Rose spoke up. "There's a wardrobe in the closet. I can find you something."

I smiled. "Really?"

She nodded. "Come on, I love it."

I smiled and shrugged at Mulder. He laughed. "Go on. I'll change and get breakfast ready."

I turned back to Rose and followed her into the TARDIS. We went in and saw the Doctor looking at the screen. He hardly even looked up when we came in. "Rose. Scully."

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. Once we were past the main room in a hallway she laughed. "He gets like that sometimes."

I nodded. "So... Mulder and I..." I trailed off and looked away, but had the feeling Rose was grinning. 

"I know."

"Of course you do."

"So..."

"What?"

"The Doctor and I..."

I stopped and looked at her, wide-eyed. "You didn't."

She shook her head. "Not that. Not yet, at least. But..." she smiled and looked at her feet, "we did kiss. A lot. And we slept together. Well, I slept. He doesn't sleep so much as kind of go into this weird trance-like state."

I nodded. "Well that's good. The whole finally-getting-together thing, that is."

She smiled and started leading me down the hall again. "It is."

After a series of long hallways that all looked exactly the same and yet Rose navigated like she'd done it her whole life, we reached a large room lined with clothes. I looked around, open mouthed. "That... that's a wardrobe."

**Rose**

I grinned as Scully came out of a small changing room. "That looks great on you."

She walked up to the mirror. "You think so?" She looked at the tight jeans and shirt she was wearing. 

"Oh yeah. And Mulder will, too."

She blushed and looked at herself again. "I dunno."

"Well I do."

She looked around. "Is this where you get your clothes?"

I shrugged. "If we go somewhere I need dressed up for, yes. I mostly wear my own clothes, though."

She nodded. "I'm not sure if I like this shirt."

"The green looks good on you."

"He's red-green colorblind."

I felt myself blush slightly. "Oh. Okay. Well... Here." I pulled out a looser gray blouse.

She smiled and took it to change into. "Feel free to mention the pretty red color," she said with a mischievous grin. 

I laughed and started looking at some of the clothes. She came out after a second. "That looks really nice."

She smiled. "I like it."

We left the wardrobe and went back to the kitchen. Mulder had changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. The Doctor looked very out of place in his regular suit.

The two of them had been discussing something when we came back in. Mulder looked at Scully and nodded, but I definitely saw him checking her out when she wasn't looking.  _The jeans were a very nice choice,_ I thought to myself with a small smirk.

Scully didn't seem to notice and got her mug of coffee, then walked beside him and started to eat some eggs. I stood by the Doctor and leaned against his shoulder. "How's the TARDIS?"

He nodded. "She's actually going to be ready to go soon."

I nodded slowly. "So we have to leave soon."

"Yeah." He almost sounded sad, as well.

I looked over at Scully and Mulder, laughing and talking. I saw him slowly snake his arm around her waist and her lean into the touch. 

"We did good work here," I said to the Doctor.

"Yeah, they got together three seasons early... I'm gonna have to rewatch the show. And you're watching it with me."

I laughed. "Of course. But not just that. Mulder has his proof now."

He nodded and grinned down at me. "He does."

I smiled up at him. "I think we did good. May not have been any lives to save, and we never learned what happened-" I stopped when I saw his face fall. "Doctor?"

He shook his head and looked down. I glanced up at Scully and she nodded at me. 

I sighed. "Doctor... please tell me what you learned."

He took my hand and led me to the TARDIS. I sat in the seat and he stood in front of me. "Rose... when we were in the office, we found a file. It said that someone passed an order to shoot down a UFO. That's what sent out that distress call. When it got shot, it sent out some sort of energy. Since we were near Cardiff, it pulled us through the rift."

I bit my lip and stared at my shoes. 

"I'm sorry. That's all I remember. I should've told you, but I knew it'd break your heart."

I looked up at him. I could tell that he really meant it. "Thank you."

He seemed confused. "What for?"

I put my arms around his neck and stood up. "For being you," I answered as I gave him a quick kiss.

His face afterwards was entirely worth it. "Right. For being me. Any time..." He rambled for a moment and it was so adorable I couldn't help but kiss him again. When we pulled apart to breathe, he had his hands in my hair. 

"We should probably go out with them before they get worried."

He nodded. "Right. Okay."

**Mulder**

Scully and I were sitting on the couch when Rose and the Doctor came back in. They stood in the doorway and he ran a hand through his already messy hair. "We should really get going." 

I nodded slowly. "Right. Is the TARDIS fixed already?"

"Yeah, she didn't take as long as I thought." 

"Okay." Scully and I stood up. Rose stepped forward and hugged her. I turned to the Doctor and put my hand out. He took it and shook. "It was good to meet you. Thank you."

He smiled. "Oh it was brilliant to meet you. Truly, brilliant. Both of you. You were just like I thought you'd be."

I looked at Scully, who had moved to stand by me and looked just as confused as I was. I turned back to the Doctor. "How did you hear about us?"

Rose had moved to stand by the Doctor and grinned up at me. "In our reality, you two are an iconic TV show. 'The X-Files.' I saw a little bit, but the Doctor here is quite a fan."

"You mean... We're just a show in your world?"

The Doctor nodded. "Well a show that got ten seasons and several books. Scully actually had a large impact on getting girls into jobs dealing with science, medicine, and even law enforcement. 'The Scully Effect.'"

I looked at Scully. She looked like she needed a seat. "You're joking."

Rose shook her head. "Completely serious. The show also made the way for how lots of television shows are done, what with 'monsters of the week' and mythology."

I shook my head. "So you mean you already knew all about us?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Kind of."

Scully ran a hand through her hair. "This is mad. I guess you can't tell us what happens after this."

"I honestly don't know. We sort of convinced you to get together a few seasons early." He turned to Rose. "We're going to have to watch it to see what changes."

She nodded. "That'll be great."

I fell back against the couch. "That... this is insane."

Rose shrugged. "You get used to it after a while."

Scully sat beside me. "'The Scully Effect'?"

The Doctor nodded excitedly. "Yep! So any questions."

I shook my head. "Not... not that I can think of... wait... What was that paper you showed us? The blank one?"

He laughed. "Oh yes the psychic paper! I'm honestly not surprised that it didn't work on the two of you. It doesn't work on some people. Such as Rose here."

She smiled and waved sheepishly. The Doctor looked at her like he was incredibly proud of her not being fooled by it.

"Well what does it do when it works properly?" 

"You can give it to someone and it'll show whatever you want it to see," he responded. "I was trying to make you think I was John Smith with Homeland Security. First thing that came to mind," he shrugged.

Scully nodded. "Interesting."

"Yes, it's very useful," he said smiling. 

Scully shook her head. "This... This is astounding." She looked up at them. "Thank you."

Rose tilted her head. "What for?" 

"For telling us that what we do actually makes a difference. Somewhere."

Rose smiled. "You're welcome."

The Doctor frowned. "Well, we should get going."

I nodded and stood, walking over to them. I put my hand out to Rose to shake, but she smiled and hugged me instead. I laughed a little and hugged her back. She pulled away and went to stand by the TARDIS. 

The Doctor had turned to Scully. "It was wonderful to meet you."

She smiled. "You, too. Thank you, again." She stood on her toes and gave him a hug and then he walked to the TARDIS with Rose. 

"Well, good bye," Rose said and waved. 

We waved back as they stepped in. The box made a strange noise and caused a small wind. In a few seconds, it was gone without a trace. 

I turned to Scully, who looked to be thinking about something. "What's up?"

She shook her head slowly. "It's just... I know that sound... I think I do at least..."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well I thought of it when I saw the box but couldn't remember until now... but there was this show from the sixties."

I looked down. "Wait, they're a show, too?"

"I think they were on this show called 'Doctor Who.'"

**The Doctor**

"So, the Beatles?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. Aren't the Olympics supposed to be in London in twenty twelve?"

"Oh, yes! That'd be great!" 

She smiled. "We can do that. Beatles can wait."

"So how long areyou going to stay with me?" 

She looked at me, grinning wide. "Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say it enough: thank you!
> 
> I can be reached on tumblr at angelstatueinatanjacket

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave any feedback in the comments!


End file.
